One step ahead
by raffertypaulsen
Summary: My hopes and dreams for 8x16, following on from what happened in episode 8x15. It's my first attempt at writing a fic, I hope it's not terrible!
1. Chapter 1

**_How many times d__id I miss the signs?_**  
**_My stupid heart, i__t left me blind_**

**_Nobody else would forgive my mistakes_**  
**_Nobody else would've stayed_**

**_One step ahead of me, y__ou saw what we could be_**  
**_How did you know d__own in your bones t__hat I'd come around?_**

**_One step ahead always, g__uiding me through my haze_**  
**_Was too scared to see w__hat this could mean, b_****_ut I see it now_**  
**_I see it now_**

**_How could I e__ver be enough?_**  
**_Worthy of s__omeone else's love?_**

**_All of my hang-ups and all of my fears_**  
**_You made them all disappear_**

**–A Great Big World**

* * *

Donna's not surprised when she hears the knock. This is what he does, she thinks – every time there's something on the line, and things get too real, he comes running to her. To give him advice, to make him do the right thing, to be there for him – and then wake up the next morning to find that nothing has changed, the earth hasn't moved beneath her feet, and they are what they've always been to each other – as close as two people can be, without being _that_.

She puts her wine glass down and walks slowly to the door, opening it with a sigh. "Why are you here, Harvey? You should be preparing for your hearing tomorrow."

She feels a punch in the gut when she looks up at his face and sees how defeated he is. "Harvey, you can still beat this thing, I know Thomas will come through for us."

He looks stricken at the sound of Thomas' name. "Donna, losing my license, losing the firm – none of that scares me as much as losing you."

"Harvey, you're not losing me. You know that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

"_Do_ I?" he scoffs, avoiding her eyes.

She feels the anger rising inside her chest. "Harvey, I've apologized to you more times that I can count. You _know_ I feel awful about it, and you said yourself, it's the only time in 13 years I've made a mistake and not trusted you–"

"Is he here?"

"What? Thomas? No, why–"

"Because I need to talk to you. Can I come inside?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Harvey."

"Fine, I'll say it in the hallway. I don't care," he says, his voice rising, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. "I thought I could be happy for you; I thought I could be the bigger person, but it's been torturing me for weeks and can't do this anymore."

She stares at him wordlessly and slowly steps back to let him in. She's starting to feel unglued, and the walls seem to be closing in on her as she fights to keep her voice steady. "Let me guess," she says sarcastically. "You've thought long and hard and have come to the realization that Thomas _bothers_ you. Not because you're jealous, oh no! It's just a totally natural reaction to seeing your co-worker dating a great guy. Did I guess right?"

* * *

He can hear the pain in her voice and feels like turning around and running away, but he steps inside, shuts the door and turns to face her. "Donna, that's not what–"

"Then what, Harvey, _WHAT_?" She's almost yelling now and it's enough to make him take a step back, but he knows it's now or never, so he steadies himself and looks her in the eye and says with emotion, "Donna, I know I've made mistakes, and I can't take back any of the times I hurt you. And believe me, I know that I have. And I know that you're with Thomas, but I need you to know this now." He takes a deep breath and finally says the words he's been holding back for so long. "I'm so in love with you and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I told you once that I didn't want to know what kind of lawyer I'd be without you, but the truth was that I didn't want to know what kind of man I would become without you. You're the love of my goddamn life and you don't know how many times I've dreamed about –"

He stops because Donna looks angrier than he's ever seen her, and he doesn't know what he's said to make her so angry, but he can feel everything slipping away and going horribly wrong, and it terrifies him.

"Why would you do this to me?" she says loudly, and she's almost shaking. He wants so badly to reach out and wrap his arms around her but she's never felt so far out of his grasp.

"Do what? Donna, I can go if you want to be alone–"

"_No_. For once, you stay right here so we can finish this. You make me think for _years_ that you didn't love me; you say _nothing_ when I ask you to your face how you love me; you let me be lonely and miserable while you're out sleeping with half the women in Manhattan, and then you think you can come in here and say these things to me now?"

Now he's getting frustrated too. Couldn't she see how selfless he'd been? "I thought you deserved better! I thought you'd be happier with someone else! You know how messed up I was, I could never be the perfect boyfriend–"

"I didn't want perfect, I wanted _you_! And how dare you think it was up to you to decide who's good enough for me!"

Her voice is full of anguish and he doesn't know what to do or say to calm her down. "I was afraid of losing you, Donna! I knew I would screw everything up and then you'd leave me and–"

"If you were so afraid of losing me how could you even _consider_ getting rid of me to make your girlfriend feel better?" She says it with as much scorn as she can muster; Harvey winces at the memory.

"It was one mistake!" he says, throwing up his hands. "And in case you've forgotten, you left me once too!"

"That's not the same at all! I did that out of love!"

He stares at her incredulously. "How do you figure _that_?! The last time I checked, people who love each other don't leave each other."

"Because I couldn't – I couldn't see you, be near you, put on a smile for you every day when I thought you didn't love me back, it was too painful!" There were tears in her eyes now, and although the thought that he was the one making her cry pained him, he knew it meant that she felt everything she had told him she didn't.

"Donna, you told me you felt nothing when you kissed me," he says in a low voice. "Do you _know_ what that did to me? Why did you lie?"

* * *

She can't believe he's using that against her. That he could blame her for lying when he had treated her with such disdain, making her feel as though she was disgusting to him. "I only said that because you'd made it clear you didn't love me, when you made me promise nothing like that would ever happen again!"

"I was talking about you turning me into a cheater! I didn't mean you kissing me–"

"How was I supposed to know that?! I'm not a mind reader, Harvey!"

"Sure seems like you can read everyone's thoughts except mine," he says dismissively.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Harvey, but mind reading isn't good enough! You have to _tell_ someone when you have feelings for them, that's part of communicating like a mature adult! You had so many chances and you just–"

"How can you sum up your feelings for someone who means everything to you? I'm not Shakespeare, Donna, there aren't any words that could mean enough–"

"You didn't exactly _show_ me either, Harvey! How could you dance with me at Mike and Rachel's wedding, and hold me in your arms as though you never wanted to let go, and then leave me and go home like nothing happened?" The memory still pains her and she looks at the ceiling, fighting back the tears.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was just lonely and wanted to be with someone that night because I was sad about Mike leaving! You're not just someone Donna, you're the_ only_ one." There were tears in his eyes now and it was all too much for her. She wonders if things really needed to be so difficult. Couldn't two people who love each other just fall into each other's arms and live happily ever after? She feels the room start to spin and steadies herself against the wall. "I need to think, I can't breathe–"

* * *

He feels terrible for ambushing her now. In all the times he had imagined this moment in his mind, it had never gone like this. He remembers all the signs of his panic attacks and thinks that Donna might be heading for one now, as she collapses onto the sofa and takes deep, staggering breaths. He feels all his uncertainty coming back – would she want him to stay or leave? Should he touch her or keep his distance? He decides on sitting beside her but maintaining enough space between them so that she won't feel overwhelmed. More than anything he just needs her to be okay – at that moment it doesn't matter to him what she says next.

But then she wraps her arms around his neck and starts sobbing into his shoulder and all of his caution melts away. He strokes her hair with one hand and her back with the other, and he tries to show her that this time he really doesn't want to let go. "I'm here, Donna. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess I couldn't wait for the finale :) I apologize if the hearing stuff is totally wrong, I know nothing about law! Angst warning, I couldn't help myself. Thank you for the kind comments on my first chapter! xx **

* * *

Harvey wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there when he finally felt Donna still against him and drift off to sleep. He felt like picking her up in his arms and carrying her to bed, carefully folding a blanket around her and kissing her forehead. But then he wouldn't be holding her anymore, and he couldn't let it end just yet, not when he could feel her heart beating against his chest and smell her hair on his shoulder. And he definitely couldn't let her wake up alone, thinking that he had abandoned her yet again.

So he stays right there, and drifts off to sleep with her lying against his chest, thinking that even though they were fully clothed, and hadn't made it to bed, it was just as good as one of his dreams – maybe even better.

* * *

She wakes to the distant sound of her phone ringing. It takes her a few moments to grasp her surroundings – she realizes with a start that she had fallen asleep on Harvey. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers, with his arms folded across her body, stirring but still asleep. She couldn't help but feel surprised that he hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night and left her to sort out whether everything that had happened last night had been a figment of her imagination. She carefully extricates herself from his embrace and goes to her bedroom to find her phone.

She glances at the screen – _Thomas_ – and closes her eyes, absorbing the reality of her situation. She can't do this now, not when she's just woken up in Harvey's arms. She ignores the call and walks back into the living room. He's awake and sitting up now – his normally perfect hair is slightly disheveled, and he'd unbuttoned his wrinkled shirt. He didn't look like the Harvey Specter the world knew, but she thinks this look suits him ever better. He smiles when he sees her coming toward him, and she thinks cautiously that he doesn't seem to be regretting the fact that he just slept on her couch fully clothed.

"Hey," he says warmly. "You feeling better?"

"Yes," she whispers. "Harvey…thank you, for staying. I didn't think…" she trails off, uncertainly.

"Donna, I want you to know that I meant every word I said last night," he says, his voice breaking with emotion. And there's nothing I want more than to kiss you, and hold you, and be with you right now. But you're with Thomas, so I need to go and let you think, and I'll see you at the hearing later, OK?"

She nods at him wordlessly, feeling the panic rise in her chest at the mention of the hearing. She can't understand how he seems so calm. He kisses her on the forehead and squeezes her hand and goes to the door, glancing back at her one last time, and then he's gone.

She sits down on the sofa and takes out her phone. She knows she can't keep avoiding Thomas when she's going to be seeing him in a few hours.

He answers on the first ring and says with concern, "Donna? How are you? I was worried about you when you didn't call last night."

"Thomas, I'm – I'm doing OK. Just worried about the hearing."

"Donna, I wanted you to know that I've thought a lot about what you said, and I need to tell you that I won't be able to live with myself if I don't tell the truth. But the truth is that Harvey didn't tell me, and you never told me how you knew, so I won't be giving them any proof that he had anything to do with that. And you're not an attorney, so there's nothing at stake for you here, right?"

She sighs. If only he knew how much was at stake for her. His plan all sounds good in theory, but she's been here before, and she knows that things come out on the stand that you're not expecting. "I understand, Thomas. I know you're an honest man and it's one of the things I really admire about you." She realizes with a sinking feeling that she can't end things with him before the hearing, not when he's about to testify about her, and Harvey, and knowing Hardman, maybe even _her and Harvey._ "I'll see you later, OK?"

She hangs up and takes a deep breath and goes to find something to wear. She scans her closet and picks out the most serious outfit she can find, a long-sleeved black suit dress, and idly wonders whether Harvey is choosing his battle armor at the very same moment.

When she exits her building and sees the black car there, her heart skips a beat. Then she sees Thomas step out of the back seat and smile at her. "Hey, beautiful. You sounded nervous on the phone earlier, so I thought I'd come by and we could head over together."

"Of course," she says with a smile. He leans in to kiss her. Thirteen years of concealing her feelings around Harvey had given her plenty of practice, so she knows she can get through the next few hours without him suspecting anything. She takes a deep breath and gets in the car.

They arrive at the courthouse and Thomas reaches for her hand with an encouraging smile. As they head toward the door, she sees the Lexus pull up behind them, and Harvey steps out. He's wearing her favorite gray suit and a blue-gray tie that she had given him, a dozen Christmases ago.

Harvey nods at the two of them, his eyes travelling to their interlocked hands, and says curtly, "Donna. Thomas." His face is inscrutable and she can't tell if he's upset by the sight of them together, but she holds his gaze and tries to show him all she feels with her eyes, that _he_ was the one whose hand she wanted to be holding.

* * *

"I call Harvey Specter."

Harvey feels numb as he walks up and takes his seat at the front of the court room. He faces Hardman head on and puts on his best poker face for the occasion – he's not going to let that bastard see him squirm.

"Mr. Specter, did you tell Thomas Kessler that Simon Lowe did not intend to go ahead with their tenancy deal?"

"No."

"Did you tell Donna Paulsen?"

"Yes." He's never been one to lie under oath and he's not going to start now.

"Why?"

"Because she's the COO of our firm, and she was handling some of the paperwork for the deal and needed to be aware of any relevant developments." This was a little white lie, but he didn't think it was too much of a stretch; she certainly seemed to spend most of her time doing paperwork these days.

"A COO personally helping with case filings! But of course, Ms. Paulsen has always been so very dedicated to her..._job_. Mr Specter, at the time were you aware that Mr. Kessler and Ms. Paulsen were in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Thus, did you not think it likely that Ms. Paulsen would share this privileged information with her boyfriend, whose business was so intimately affected by the outcome of this deal?"

"No, I was absolutely sure she would _not_ do that."

"Interesting. So, I assume that you would then consider it to be a fireable offence, if Ms. Paulsen had, in fact, broken the firm's confidentiality policy and told Mr. Kessler?"

He hesitates. He can see where Hardman is going. He is pushing until it hurts, and he knows exactly where it hurts from the years he had spent working with both of them. "Yes, in most circumstances, but–"

"In that case, why is Ms. Paulsen still employed by the firm of Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams?" Hardman spat out each name with contempt, and Harvey knows he is circling in for the kill.

Harvey says nothing. He can't bear to think what Donna is feeling right now, and as much as he wants to find her face in the crowd, he knows that would only make things worse. When he hasn't said anything for a few moments, Hardman presses again, "As _I_ see it, either Ms. Paulsen did this, and deserves to be fired and never work as a COO again, or – and here's the fun part – _you_ can take the blame, since you were the one you told her in the first place." Harvey wants to knock the shit-eating grin off Hardman's face, but he clenches his fists together under the table and says nothing.

"So, which is it? Would you like to release a statement saying that your COO Donna Paulsen is terminated from her position for breaching the company ethics policy, effective immediately, or would you like to have your license to practice law revoked and issue a public apology to my client taking responsibility?"

Harvey hears Hardman's voice but it all feels rather far away, as though coming to him through a tunnel. He doesn't see a way out, and he's so very tired of fighting. Fragments of memories flash before his eyes, and he hears Donna's voice in his head.

_"You know I've put you over me for years."_

_"I'm in my position because I fucking earned it."_

_"I, Donna Paulsen, hereby resign from the firm."  
_  
_"I hope I proved myself worthy of the title."_

He realizes now that Hardman didn't even care about proving that he was the one who had broken privilege. He had built up to this exact moment for the express purpose of putting Harvey through the pain he knew he would feel by having to make the worst choice imaginable. And yet, in the end, it felt like there was no choice at all, only her, just as it had always been.

"You can disbar me."

* * *

She hears the words come out of his mouth and wants to jump up and shout and stop him, but she feels frozen to her seat, paralyzed at the thought that this is really happening. It's not a bad dream, and it can't be taken back.

Harvey leaves so fast that he's gone before she's even managed to collect herself enough to stand up. She sees Thomas' lips moving and feels him put his arm around her but she's in a daze and can't block out the ringing in her ears.

"_Donna_!" She's jolted out of her reverie by Thomas' voice; they've left the courtroom and are standing in the hallway, with the incessant rush of people around her making her feel even more unsteady.

"Are you OK? You've been off in your own world, I know this is a big shock–"

"Thomas, I need – I need to go to him," she gasps, her voice shaking. "I'm so sorry."

Thomas sighs. "You know, I've suspected for some time that you two might have feelings for each other, but I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself. You're an incredible woman Donna, but I think there's someone else who's had your heart for a long time."

She can't hold back the tears as she looks up at him and thinks about everything they could have had, in another life. "Thomas, I want you to know – I meant everything I said to you. You could be the perfect man for me, and I wanted this to work more than you know. I'm so sorry I can't give you what you need."

"I understand." He kisses her hand and hugs her and then he's gone. She runs through the lobby, cursing her 4-inch heels, and rushes through the doors, looking frantically for a cab. Then she sees Ray leaning on his car and doesn't understand. "Ray! Harvey already left, what–"

"He took a cab. He told me to stay and watch out for you. Asked me to make sure you got home safe."

She can't fathom the fact that he he'd had the presence of mind to be concerned for her, minutes after being disbarred. Tears welling in her eyes again, she says, "I don't want to go to my place. I want to be with him."

With a faint smile, Ray opens the door for her, and says, "Funnily enough, Donna, I got the feeling that's exactly what he meant by _home_."

* * *

_**There is a house built out of stone **_  
_**Wooden floors, walls and window sills **_  
_**Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust **_  
_**This is a place where I don't feel alone **_  
_**This is a place where I feel at home**_

_**And I built a home**_  
_**For you**_  
_**For me**_

_**Until it disappeared**_  
_**From me**_  
_**From you**_

_**And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust**_

**–The Cinematic Orchestra**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the love! Guess once you start writing you just can't stop :) Can't wait for the finale and fingers crossed we'll get something that makes us happy!

* * *

_**Where the heart is**_  
_**When the light's at your side**_  
_**When the faith is ready**_  
_**No more guidance**_  
_**Take the leap of your life**_  
_**As the ground is shaking**_

_**You are falling to the stars, you are falling**_  
_**And you are falling to the stars, you are falling**_

**–HAEVN**

* * *

Harvey figures if ever there was a good time for numbing his pain with alcohol, this is it. He wants to feel nothing. He's on his fifth (or is it sixth?) glass of scotch when he hears the knock. He knows it's her but it still takes a monumental effort to drag himself off the couch and open the door to let her in.

He guesses that he looks worse for wear because her eyes fill with tears as soon as she sees him. "Harvey…" she says softly. She steps inside and eyes the empty bottle on the table and the glass in his hand. "Why did you do it?" she says, her voice trembling with emotion. "Why did you need to fall on your sword for me? It's all my fault, and you had so much more to lose…"

He wants to say that he couldn't make her give up the job and the recognition that mean so much to her, for something that was really his mistake. Not again, when it had almost torn them apart the last time he did that. But he really doesn't want to bring up the memory of Paula right now. He gives a non-committal shrug and sits down on the couch. "S'okay, Donna," he slurs. "Doesn't matter. Sick of fighting for the goddamn firm anyway." _When I should have been fighting for_ you, he adds in his head.

He stares at his glass and thinks about how he had told her everything he felt for her last night. How she had fallen asleep in his arms but then been by Thomas' side today, not his. And how if that fucking guy had never shown up in the first place none of this would have happened. His head starts to spin and he closes his eyes.

"Please stop drinking," she pleads. She goes to the kitchen, pours a glass of water and takes a bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet. She sits down on the couch beside him and trades his scotch glass for the water. As usual, she's taking care of him when he can't take care of himself. He remembers how she had helped him face his father's death, and reconcile with his mother and Marcus, and talked him out of turning himself in, and a thousand other things. His life would be nothing without her, he thinks. In the end, how could a licence to practice law compare to all that? He gulps down the water and looks at the ground, thinking about how, despite all his best efforts, he still doesn't deserve her.

"Harvey..." He looks up and sees a pained expression on her face. "Everything you said this morning, if you don't want those things with me anymore–"

"Why wouldn't I want those things anymore?" he says, a bit too loudly and a bit too aggressively.

"Because I've ruined _everything_ and I understand if you'll never be able to forgive me–"

"Are you asking if I don't want those things anymore, or telling me that _you_ don't?"

"What?" she says desperately, confusion etched all over her face.

"You went right back to him today, acting like nothing happened last night! Just like you accused me of doing before!"

"Harvey, he was about to testify for us, I couldn't do that to him! What if he had said hurtful things about us because he was upset about me ending things?"

He knows she's right, but it's no consolation and he doesn't feel like doing any more yelling tonight. He stands up and looks away from her. "I'm fine, Donna. Just go home to Thomas and give me a call when you've decided what you want." He knows it's unfair to speak to her this way when he'd told her just this morning to take time to think, but the liquor has brought all his demons back and damn it, he's hurting. He'd finally said out loud everything that he wanted, and he couldn't handle the thought that maybe it had all been for nothing and he'd be spending yet another night without her.

"Harvey, how could you think–" She sighs and gets up and reaches for him, taking his hands in hers. "Listen to me. Thomas and I broke up after the hearing. He knows I'm yours. But now, _I'm_ the reason you lost everything, so–" He sees the tears welling in her eyes and suddenly he understands that her doubt is about his feelings, not hers. Before she can say another word he closes the distance between them and takes her in his arms and kisses her with abandon, with thirteen years of repressed desire and all the emotions of today, and the liquid courage of six glasses of scotch. He walks her back her up against the wall and moves his hands from her waist to her hair, trailing kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. She digs her fingernails into his back, and moans and whispers his name, and he knows that she really is his.

He leans back and looks at her, and she's smiling through tears but he thinks that she's never looked as beautiful as she does right at this moment. "Donna, I lost one thing. But I'm about to gain everything. So the way I see it, I'm still in the black." He wipes away a tear from her cheek and takes her face in his hands. His lips meet hers once more and and he thinks that he'll never get tired of kissing her for the rest of his life.

They stop for breath and he scans her face, finding her emotions difficult to interpret when she looks equal parts sad and happy, in love and in pain. "Besides, there's always the appeal," he says with a wink, trying to cheer her up. She rolls her eyes at him and a slow smile spreads across her face. "That's better," he says and pulls her into his embrace, stroking her hair and holding her close. "Donna, I don't ever want you to feel guilty for what happened. I knew the consequences when I told Alex, and I knew exactly what I was doing today when I decided that who I am as a man isn't just about being a lawyer. It's about being there for the people I care about and doing anything for the person I care about more than anything else in the world. And it's you, Donna, it's always been you," he says earnestly.

"I love you so much, Harvey," she whispers into his chest. "You're the only man I've ever loved." He pulls back and looks at her with amazement, wondering how he could possibly be worthy of the singular love of a woman like her. She's gazing up at him with so much desire that he can't resist any longer. In one sudden movement he scoops her up into his arms and takes the woman of his dreams to bed.

* * *

She clasps her hands around his neck and melts into his arms as he scoops her up and carries her toward the bedroom. She feels light-headed and bit dazed and she briefly wonders if she's hallucinating the whole thing. But he's real and solid and she feels safe and whole. They've made it through the pain and the heartache together, and she can scarcely believe that they're finally home.

His face is radiating pure light and happiness and he looks about ten years younger than the Harvey of half an hour ago, when he'd seemed so utterly and completely broken.

"If only I'd known that all it takes to get you into bed is quitting my job. Wait, I _did_ know that," he jokes.

"You're an idiot," she says, flashing him a mischievous grin. "You know, if that appeal doesn't work out, I happen to know a great COO who could use a new personal assistant," she says playfully. "And she's partial to the pretty ones."

He drops her onto the bed with a snort and eagerly unbuckles his belt, steps out of his trousers and climbs on top of her. "But _Ms_. Paulsen, don't you know it's inappropriate to flirt with your assistant?" He caresses her thighs, pushes her dress up and grinds into her, and she can feel exactly how much he wants her.

"_Mr._ Specter, you're one to talk," she says in mock admonishment as she pushes him back and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He reaches for his tie and she stops him. "Leave it on," she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Donna, this is a six hundred dollar tie!" he protests.

She pulls him toward her with it and whispers seductively in his ear. "I'll buy you a new one."

"With whose credit card?" he says mischievously, slipping her underwear down her legs as she strokes him hungrily. She may have spent years pushing her desire for Harvey out of her mind, but she certainly hadn't forgotten _this_ part of him.

"Irrelevant," she says. "We all know it's the thought that counts. By the way, Mr. _I'm-the-best-closer-in-the-city_," she imitates while impatiently freeing him from his boxers, "you've had thirteen years to practice, so I'm expecting this to top the other time. Just a heads up."

"Is that a _challenge_?" he says with a devilish grin, grabbing her wrists and trapping her underneath him. "Oh, believe me, I'm going to blow your mind." Sliding down her body, he leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

"_Harvey!_" she exhales, arching her back and grasping at his hair as he comes tantalizingly close to where she needs him. It's almost enough to push her over the edge and she gasps desperately, "Please, I need you _now_..."

He smiles up at her. "Patience, Donna," he scolds. "We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

_**If we never try w**__**e'll never know**_  
_**You have to sow the seed a**__**nd watch it grow**_

_**This is bound to leave a mark**_  
_**But I'll be proud to wear the scars**_  
_**They tell a rich tale of disaster**_  
_**About a love and what came after**_

_**Think we should take the long way home**_

_**There's nothing I could do, I don't get to choose**_  
_**Even if I could rewrite the history**_  
_**It's clear to see t**__**hat I'd still be**_

_**Loving you  
**_  
**–Seafret**


End file.
